Dexter's Laboratory (1996)
Dexter's Laboratory is an American comic science fiction animated television series created by Genndy Tartakovsky for Cartoon Network. The series premiered on April 28, 1996 and ended on November 20, 2003, consisting of 78 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Candi Milo - Dexter (eps56-78) *Christine Cavanaugh - Dexter (eps1-55, 57) *Allison Moore - Dee Dee (eps1-15, 19, 22, 53-57, 59-65) *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee (eps4, 14-52, 66-78) 'Secondary Cast' *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Jeff Bennett - Dexter's Dad *Kath Soucie - Computer, Dexter's Mom 'Minor Cast' *Agostino Castagnola - Doctor (ep51), Narrator (ep51) *Allison Moore - Alien Worker (ep64), Deestructa (ep61), Girl Dancer Walla (ep53), Kid#2 (ep63), Lil Girl#2 (ep53), Mouse (ep6), Teacher#4 (eps3, 12) *Andy Suriano - Andy Suriano (ep74) *Bob Ridgely - Commander, Tracker#1 (ep6), Space Hick#2 (ep6) *Brad Garrett - Driver (ep1), Magmanamus (ep1), Man#1 (ep1) *Brian Toshi - Japanese Boy#1 (ep52), Japanese Boy#2 (ep52), Japanese Dad (ep52), Toshi (ep52) *Candi Milo - Crow (ep25), Dexter#2 (ep61), Dexter#3 (ep61), Elsie (ep25), Fix-Bot (ep61), Friend#3 (ep71), Girl#1 (ep59), Granny (ep25), Kid#2 (ep71), Kid#2 (ep74), Kid#2 (ep76), Maid (ep71), Mexican Soap Actress (ep71), Nurse (ep62), Secretary (ep63), Woman (ep69), Woman (ep70), Worker Alien (ep64) *Christine Cavanaugh - Annabelle (ep14), Computer#3 (ep38), Crowd Walla (ep30), Dexter Robot (ep48), Freckled Girl (ep43), Genndy (ep43), Girl#3 (ep40), Girl Dancer Walla (ep53), Goat (ep29), Grandpa (ep55), Jester Ant (ep14), Little Girl#2 (ep32), Mailman Earl (ep11), Model#2 (ep20), Muffin#1 (ep31), Pig Snorts (ep38), Robot Kid#1 (ep26), Straw Pig (ep18), Student#1 (ep55), Tool Booth Operator#2 (ep43), Woman (ep1), Worm#2 (ep43) *Corey Burton - Martian (ep77), Narrator (ep77) *Daran Norris - Announcer (ep76), Boss (ep76), Client (ep69), Dude#1 (ep69), Man#3 (ep76), Movie Phone Computer (ep75), Photographer#1 (ep69), President (ep69), Rumble Computer (ep75), S.W.A.T. Leader (ep67), Spanish Computer (ep75), T.V. Announcer (ep67) *Dave Coulier - Coach (ep63) *Dee Bradley Baker - Alien Kid (ep43), Bad Boy#2 (ep53), Billy (ep76), Boy#2 (Mikey; ep56), Boy#3 (ep56), Bully#1 (ep43), Bully#2 (ep43), Dog (ep53), Dude#2 (ep69), Guy#1 (ep69), Kid (ep53), Man#2 (ep76), Mikey's Dad (ep56), Newsboy (ep43), Newsman (ep69), Pixie (ep16), Store Owner (ep75), Tool Booth Operator#1 (ep43), Woodman (ep16), Worm#1 (ep43) *Dee Dee Rescher - Peltra (ep33) *Dom DeLuise - Creature#2 (ep64), Koosalagoopagoop *Don Shelton - Geek Singer (ep21), Left Clerk (ep21) *Earl Boen - Announcer (ep57), Commander General, Man#2 (ep52), Principal (ep57), Soda Jerk (ep33) *Ed Gilbert - Hunter (ep6), Space Hick#2 (ep6) *Eddie Deezen - Mandark's Computer (ep66), Momdark (ep54) Olga (ep48) *Frank Welker - Abe Lincoln (ep39), Albert Einstein (ep6), Announcer (ep10), Announcer (ep20), Apernan (ep7), Bear (ep41), Bee (ep12), Billy Goat (ep8), Boy (ep15), Boy (ep53), Boy#2 (ep15), CM1129 (ep38), Captain (ep3), Cat (ep7), Caveman (ep41), Chinese Dragon (ep16), Crying Boy (ep39), Dentist (ep50), Dinosaur (ep5), Dog, Dogbot (ep19), Dragon (ep72), Dynomutt (ep51), Dynomutt X90 (ep51), Earl (ep16), General (ep6), Girl Monkey (ep70), Guy (ep6), Guy#3 (ep38), Jo Jo (ep12), King Martian (ep56), Krunk, Lawnmower (ep39), Mailman (ep53), Mammoth (ep41), Man#2 (ep6), Man#3 (ep1), Master Computer (ep7), Meteor (ep33), Minotaur (ep7), Monkey, Monkeys (ep10), Monster (ep52), Monster (ep68), Monster (ep71), Monster (ep72), Mr. Luzinsky, Mr. Toothbrush (ep25), Pilot (ep1), Plant Monster (ep39), President (ep6), Principal, Quackor, Ref (ep2), Robot, Robot#1 (ep19), Robot#3 (ep19), Rock Monster (ep72), Semitaur (ep16), Smart Dad (ep56), Snorkdro (ep6), Squirell (ep73), Tanner (ep33), Teacher (ep12), Teacher#2, Trevor (ep57), Trucker#1 (ep16), Turtle (ep22), Vet (ep20), White Tiger (ep13), Wizard (ep16) *Fred Willard - F.R.E.D. (ep58), Special Vocal (ep58) *Gail E. Hiller Lee - Narrator's Mom (ep50) *Gary Owens - Blue Falcon (ep51), TV Announcer (ep74) *Greg Eagles - Capital "G" (ep52), Man#1 (ep52), Robo Shark (ep46), Tiki (ep46) *Grey DeLisle - Waitress#1 (ep58), Waitress#2 (ep58) *Hamilton Camp - Principal (ep63) *James Hong - Mr. Chau (ep31), RR (ep55) *Jay Hugley - Creature#3 (ep64), Hookocho (ep64) *Jeff Bennett - Actor (ep71), Alien (ep47), Alien#1 (ep11), Amoebae#2 (ep23), Amoebae#3 (ep23), Anchor Man (ep6), Announcer (ep2), Announcer (ep8), Announcer (ep16), Announcer (ep20), Announcer (ep22), Announcer (ep33), Army Computer (ep62), Arnie (ep45), Barney (ep44), Biker#2 (ep58), Box Guy (ep35), Boy (ep43), Boy (ep53), Boy#1 (ep56), Boy#1 (ep57), Boy Band Germ#1 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#3 (ep70), Boy on Left (ep21), Boy Student (ep32), Captain (ep15), Carrot Guy (ep17), Cassius (ep46), Chief (ep58), Computer (ep59), Computer#2 (ep38), Cool Guy (ep44), Cop (ep6), Cop (ep18), Cop#2 (ep36), Creature (ep34), Delivery Man (ep71), Dog, Dog#1 (ep42), Dog#2 (ep42), Doorman (ep34), Dude (ep75), Dude#3 (ep69), Fat Kid (ep5), Fish (ep1), Fisherman (ep49), Fois Gras (ep14), French Guy (ep9), French Teacher (ep9), Fruit Stand Guy (ep35), Gentleman (ep75), Goalie (ep55), Grandpa (ep33), Grape Ape (ep15), Grappulator (ep51), Guy (ep62), Guy#1 (ep5), Guy#2 (ep23), Guy#2 (ep69), Guy in Audience (ep20), Ice Cream Man (ep18), Ice Cream Man (ep75), Italian Man (ep58), Jeff, Jelly Jerry (ep66), Jock, Jocko (ep14), John Pierre (ep9), Juan (ep35), Kid (ep22), Kid (ep27), Kid (ep29), Kid#1 (ep5), Kid#1 (ep57), Kid#1 (ep63), Kid#1 (ep71), Kid#2 (ep54), Kid Shopper (ep11), Knight (ep16), Kurt (ep21), Mackerel (ep39), Mailman (ep27), Mailman (ep53), Mailman (ep55), Main Title Narrator (eps7-13), Man (ep4), Man (ep18), Man (ep22), Man (ep34), Man (ep37), Man (ep38), Man (ep44), Man#1 (ep6), Man#1 (ep33), Man#1 (ep76), Man#1 (ep77), Man#2 (ep77), Mandark's Dad (ep65), Milk Man (ep71), Monster (ep1), Monster (ep41), Muffin#4 (ep31), Narrator (ep39), Nasa (ep11), Neighbor#1 (ep42), Neighbor#4 (ep42), Newman (ep43), Ninja Nerd (ep31), Old Man (ep33), Old Man (ep65), Old Man Dexter (ep3), Pilot (ep24), Professor (ep6), Rabbit (ep4), Reporter (ep9), Rich Man (ep69), Ricola Man (ep46), Robber (ep51), Robot (ep30), Robot (ep39), Robot (ep46), Robot (ep66), Robot (ep67), Robot#1 (ep60), Robot#2 (ep60), Santa Claws (ep50), Science Dad (ep37), Sergeant (ep67), Singer (ep20), Smith (ep34), Smuggler#2 (ep14), Soldier#2 (ep62), Student#2 (ep55), Super Hero Dexter (ep61), TV Announcer (ep38), Talking Dog (ep4), Talking Dog (ep37), Thug (ep18), Tiger (ep78), Timmy (ep39), Trollbetoot#1 (ep34), Trucker#2 (ep16), TV Announcer (ep3), Villager#1 (ep47), Villager#2 (ep47), Virus (ep20), Whale Chorus (ep24), William (ep67), Wind Bear, Worker Alien (ep64), Zoo Keeper (ep78), Zpatch (ep24) *Jeff Coopwood - Announcer (ep19), Big Daddy (ep19), Man#1 (ep19) *Jennifer Hale - Girl (ep53), Lil Girl#3 (ep53), Miss Pimmerwickle (ep43), Ms. Applebee (ep53), Record (ep43), Southern Bell (ep43) *Jennifer Martin - Sexy Computer (ep75) *Jess Harnell - Boy Band Germ#2 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#4 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#5 (ep70) *Jim Cummings - Organ Grindor (ep5), Red Eye (ep26) *John Garry - Action Hank (ep28), Smokem (ep26) *John Kassir - Guy#2 (ep5), Guy#3 (ep5), Kid#2 (ep5) *Jorge Galvan - Doctor Diablos (ep7) *Kat Cressida - ADR Voice (ep7), Alarm (ep18), Assistant (ep26), Bachelorette (ep16), Computer#1 (ep38), Crowd Walla (ep30), Girl (ep32), Girl (ep36), Girl (ep38), Girl#2 (ep40), Girl#2 (ep69), Girl Scream (ep41), Kid (ep17), Little Girl#1 (ep32), Miss Wimple (ep32), Model#1 (ep20), Muffin#2 (ep31), Neighbor#3 (ep42), Photographer (ep69), Queen (ep16), Robot (ep40), Robot Kid#2 (ep26), Supermodel#1 (ep14), T.V. News Reporter (ep17), Scientist#2 (ep41), Secretary (ep36), Teacher (ep15), Teacher (ep17), Teacher (ep30), Teacher (ep33), Teacher (ep34), Teacher (ep40), Woman (ep48), Woman#1 (ep29), Worker (ep26) *Kath Soucie - Alien Mom (ep11), Amoebae#1 (ep23), Baby (ep21), Baby (ep22), Baby (ep29), Baby (ep32), Becky, Betty (ep44), Blue Bird (ep8), Book Boy (ep11), Boy (ep33), Brain Food (ep8), Bully#2 (ep2), Bus Driver (ep25), Candi (ep40), Computer (ep61), Dance Instructor (ep48), Darbie (ep9), Doll (ep70), Empowering Penny Doll (ep59), Ghost (ep9), Girl (ep9), Girl (ep21), Girl (ep57), Girl (ep69), Girl (ep74), Girl#1 (ep40), Girl#1 (ep56), Girl#1 (ep69), Girl#2 (ep56), Girl#4 (ep59), Girl#6 (ep59), Goat (ep29), Granny (ep28), Great Aunt Dextamina (ep57), Honeydew, Indian Girl Student (ep55), Katka (ep26), Kid (ep2), Kid (ep11), Kid (ep29), Kid#3 (ep2), Kid#3 (ep5), Kid#4 (ep5), Lady (ep10), Lady (ep53), Lee Lee, Librarian (ep18), Lil Girl#1 (ep53), Lisa (ep8), Little Girl (ep30), Lunch Lady (ep17), Midge (ep16), Mom (ep7), Mom#2 (ep38), Mr. Physics (ep6), Mrs. Morris (ep54), Mrs. Wolfberg (ep44), Ms. Darbie (ep26), Muffin#3 (ep31), Neighbor Lady (ep23), Nerd (ep55), Newslady (ep7), Ocean Bird, Old Lady (ep10), Old Lady (ep55), Old Woman (ep36), Pony Puff Spirit (ep35), Ponypuff (ep28), Queen (ep34), Queen Ant (ep14), Rat (ep5), Receptionist (ep50), Robot Kid#3 (ep26), School Counselor (ep36), Science Mom (ep37), Scientist#3 (ep41), Secretary (ep69), She Thing (ep9), Snack Buyer (ep26), Sofie (ep9), Spastic Sister (ep40), Sue (ep65), Susan Storm (ep7), Susie (ep7), Teacher#1 (eps3, 12), Timothy's Mom (ep39), Vicky (ep25), Waitress (ep15), Woman (ep30), Woman#2 (ep29), Worker Alien (ep64), Worm *Kevin Michael Richardson - Action Hank (ep30), Big Alien (ep64), Cop (ep30), Deep Dee Dee (ep30) *Kimberly Brooks - Alarm (ep59), Bus Driver (ep44), Girl (ep15), Girl#3 (ep59), Grandma (ep33), Gwen, Mee Mee, Mee Mee's Mom (ep35), Morally Righteous Rita Doll (ep59), Supermodel#2 (ep14) *Lauren Tom - Soyen (ep71), Teacher (ep52) *MAKO - Main Title Narrator (eps1-6) *Mark Hamill - Fergel O'Reilly (ep60), Magic Uncle (ep60) *Martin Mull - M.A.R. IQ (ep58), Special Vocal (ep58) *Maurice LaMarche - Alien (ep11), Dad (ep11), Dick McMan (ep11), Man (ep11), Ratman (ep11), Simion (ep3), Uncle (ep11), Washington (ep39) *Melissa Disney - Cheerleader (ep59), Girl#2 (ep59), Girl#5 (ep59) *Michael Armstrong - Action Hank (ep14), Cop (ep14), Smuggler#3 (ep14) *Michael Connor - Magician (ep16) *Michael Dorn - Robot Deho 3000 (ep61) *Michael Pataki - Coach (ep2), Warden (ep32) *Mindy Cohn - Librarian (ep75) *Pamela Segall Adlon - Beau (ep66), Brother (a.k.a. Doo Dee; ep63), Kid (ep54), Kid#1 (ep54), Lunch Lady (ep54) *Paul Williams - Professor Williams (ep45) *Paula Tiso - Honeydew (ep3) *Rachael MacFarlane - Cheerleader (ep67), Girl (ep67), Miss Salinger (ep67) *Randy "Macho Man" Savage - Rasslor (ep2) *Randy Crenshaw - Barbershop Singer (ep30), Geek Singer (ep21), Right Clerk (ep21) *Rob Paulsen - Albert Einstein (ep8), Announcer (ep15), Announcer#1 (ep20), Billy the Monster (ep25), Bully#1 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep43), Buzzard (ep51), Charlie (ep29), Checker#1 (ep27), Chris (ep38), Chubby (ep15), Comrade Red (ep9), Dog (ep29), Fat Boy (ep7), Game Show Host (ep9), Gnome (ep19), Goat (ep29), Gold Fish (ep18), Guy (ep8), Guy#1 (ep38), Hunter (ep29), Joe (ep24), Kid#1 (ep22), Large Dealer (ep27), Little Trollbetoot (ep34), Major Glory, Math Teacher (ep9), Mice (ep18), Mom (ep11), Moose (ep76), Neighbor#2 (ep42), Neighbor#5 (ep42), Old Man McCowsky (ep38), Otto (ep25), Pedro (ep15), Pierre (ep43), Promoter (ep2), Puppet Pal Mitch, Sam-R-i, Shakespeare Kid (ep43), Soldier (ep30), Spork (ep27), Taxi Guy (ep30), Thug (ep9), Tiki Torch (ep52), Tour Guide (ep19), Trevor (ep20), Trollbetoot#3 (ep34), Wet Willie (ep24), Whale Chorus (ep24), Wolf (ep18) *Roger Freeland - Barbershop Singer (ep30), Geek Singer (ep21), Middle Clerk (ep21) *Stephen Lively - Barbershop Singer (ep30) *Tom Kenny - #72 (ep58), Ahab (ep24), Albert Einstein (ep60), Alien (ep25), Alien (ep41), Angry Man (ep21), Announcer (ep44), Announcer (ep46), Announcer#2 (ep20), Bad Boy#1 (ep53), Balloon Man (ep5), Big Red (ep14), Biker#1 (ep58), Bob (ep65), Boy#2 (ep57), Boy on Right (ep21), Capitol G (ep2), Clem (ep16), Clerk (ep28), Claw (ep30), Clerk (ep72), Clown (ep36), Colonel (ep14), Cop (ep13), Cop (ep76), Cop#1 (ep36), Cop Ant (ep14), Creature#1 (ep64), Criminal (ep33), Customer (ep28), D.J. Meat Fat (ep19), Dancing M.C. (ep62), Demon (ep18), Devil (ep18), Disgruntle Postman (ep7), Doctor (ep62), Douglas, Dumb Kid (ep14), Eccentric Man (ep44), Elf (ep14), Enforcer Ant (ep14), Evil Boot (ep8), Ezra (ep25), Fireman (ep49), Fish (ep41), Football Guy#1 (ep59), Football Guy#2 (ep59), Foreman (ep19), Frankie (ep32), Frenchy (ep36), Friend#1 (ep71), Friend#2 (ep71), Friend#4 (ep71), Gabe (ep55), Game Show Host (ep44), Garbage Man (ep30), Greenpeas (ep24), Grumpy (ep18), Guy#1 (ep23), Guy#2 (ep38), Hawk (ep21), Herman (ep57), High Priestess (ep27), Hippy (ep53), Ice Cream Man (ep27), Isaac Newton (ep60), Janitor (ep49), Jebediah (ep25), Jimmy (ep38), Joe (ep15), Judge#1 (ep12), Judge#2 (ep12), Kid#2 (ep22), Kid#2 (ep57), Kid#2's Dad (ep71), Kid#3 (ep22), King (ep34), Lady (ep13), Living Bullet, Love Kid (ep14), Lucky (ep43), Mad Guy (ep18), Mailman (ep23), Man (ep33), Man#2 (ep1), Man#2 (ep33), Man#4 (ep1), Man#5 (ep1), Man In Booth (ep5), Mat (ep26), McBark (ep33), McBoy (ep27), Mediator (ep71), Mental Mouse, Mike Man (ep2), Mordecai, Narrator (ep14), Narrator (ep22), Narrator (ep30), Narrator (ep39), Narrator (ep41), Narrator (ep49), Narrator (ep53), Narrator (ep61), Officer (ep5), Officer (ep15), Old Woman (ep29), Paperboy (ep27), Parallax (ep26), Peepers (ep64), Pirate Kid (ep43), Police Guy (ep13), Principal (ep36), Prison Warden (ep32), Professor Hawk (ep60), Puppet Pal Clem, QT-911 (ep58), Referee (ep71), Reynolds, Rich Kid (ep43), Robber (ep28), Robin Leach Computer (ep75), Robot (ep28), Robot#2 (ep19), Robot#4 (ep19), Rocker (ep55), Rookie (ep14), Sal (ep15), Scientist#1 (ep41), Shmoo (ep19), Silly (ep18), Skater (ep44), Skinner (ep33), Sleepy (ep18), Smuggler#1 (ep14), Snack Man (ep27), Soldier#1 (ep62), Soldier#3 (ep62), Soldier#4 (ep62), Space Man (ep25), Spider (ep25), Stand-up Comic Computer (ep75), Student#3 (ep55), Surfer#1 (ep46), Surfer Boy (ep46), TV Announcer (ep11), TV Announcer (ep12), TV Announcer (ep65), Tailor (ep33), Tattoo (ep28), Telephone Worker (ep27), Timothy (ep39), Tough#1 (ep28), Tough#2 (ep28), Trollbetoot#2 (ep34), Trucker#3 (ep16), Val Hallen, Whale Chorus (ep24), Winner (ep16), Zebra (ep25) *Tyler Samuel Lee - Narrator (Dexter/Mandark; ep50) Category:Cartoons Category:1996 Cartoons